Bedroom Horrors
Before we begin, I'd just like to fill you in on a few details. First, my name is Kurt Hafford. Second, I am not crazy. I don't care what you think. I am not insane.. psycho.. mentally ill. I am perfectly fine no matter how you judge me. Let's begin. It was a bright Saturday, the middle of summer. Everything was changing, none of it good. My father had lost his job, my mother was going through several anxiety attacks. We had to move out of house to a smaller beat down old house, in the middle of no-where. I was going to be transferred to a beat down old school, my parent's had to sell most of my thing's just to get by. It was all so horrible, but you just wait. It's just all.. horrible. I was sitting in my room, staring around. Boxes everywhere, I couldn't even remember what my room used to look like. I gathered my items, and moved it into the loading truck. My father stared at me, a gloomy look on his face. After a few hours of driving, we arrived at our old crap-pile of a house. I moved inside, my mother showing me to my room. As I began to unpack, I noticed a few things; The room was substantially smaller than all the other room's in the house, and the hardwood floor had a much thicker texture then the rest of the rooms. Examining closely, it looked like a really bad paint job. Funny. I don't recall many paint jobs on flooring. Time passed and as I unpacked my things, light began to slowly dissipate from the one-windowed room. I walked down into our kitchen, something reeking of rotten meat. My mother said we were ordering out for dinner and eating in the backyard. We went out, a small shed in the back, and a few chairs. Everybody ate their dinner in silence. When we were done, I took a quick shower, put on my clothes, and laid in bed, my door closed. I shut my eyes for what seemed like a second. Upon opening, I noticed the one window had a bright shining light, gazing onto the floor. As I looked down, I saw it. I froze instantly, not moving a muscle, holding my breath. He sat on the floor, his hands shackled up with chains. A man, a tall man. More of a shadow. I couldn't see much, just his dark reflection. I wanted to scream, to yell, to let out everything inside. But I couldn't... I just froze. The man suddenly looked at me, I saw two red eyes gleam out of that head. I will never forget those eyes. I closed my own eyes, trying to make it so he wouldn't notice me. I opened them again, the man was gone, there was no light coming from the window. I shut my eyes, trying to think it was a dream. Upon opening again, it seemed like it was morning. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I walked down to the kitchen, the horrible smell gone. After breakfast, my father asked me to go check out the shed to see if the old owners left anything behind. I walked out into the backyard, moving towards the shed. It was padlocked heavily, a chain around the front door. I told my father, and he handed me his work-axe, telling me to chop it off. The lock came off easily as I slowly creaked open the shed door. I moved inside, staring in. Everything fell away. It was dark.. the room shrunk. I felt like something had just hit the pit of my stomach, I wanted to throw up. I stared forward and I saw them. The man who was chained up in my "dream." Except this time, he had someone with him. A woman. Someone a bit shorter, also chained up. I began to notice something. The man was seeming to have the exact features as my father. The woman was about as tall as my mother. I moved forward, clutching the axe. The darkness took me over again. It was all over. Everything was better now. Everything. Suspect name: Kurt Hafford Victim name: Susy and Johnathan Hafford. Area: Vermont, Michigan. Crime: First degree murder of two victims. Recent report: The suspect, Kurt Hafford was charged with murder of both his parents. Upon arrest, Kurt was found with a bloody axe, believed to be owned by his father, Johnathan Hafford. Kurt was found to have a past record of mental inability, severe nightmares, and was prescribed 30 doses of ibuprofen daily. Kurt was admitted to a mental ward, sentenced for life. Kurt's room was searched and several bloody chains were found. Other victims could not be found upon searching. Category:Beings